


Noh Mask

by stubzs87



Series: Yuugen [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Life and Death situation, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubzs87/pseuds/stubzs87
Summary: The Noh mask she wears on her way to the ring isn’t the only one Asuka utilizes. She wears one for every bad day she endures; hiding her suffering behind a smile so that she won’t interrupt the sunny dispositions of her co-workers. No one seems to notice, until  a perceptive Shinsuke spots a crack in her carefully crafted facade.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Cover image made by my friend.
> 
> I've been low-key digging this pairing recently, but this fic only came to me after another bad bout of depression hit me hard. I wanted to use regular text to designate when Asuka and Shinsuke are speaking Japanese because to emphasize that it is more natural to them. By comparison, when Asuka, Shinsuke, and other Japanese characters, speak English it will be in italicized quotes to show the difference. I tried to look as much as I could into Japanese culture in the little time I took to write this, so if there are any horrible inconstancies, I apologize greatly in advance. Lastly just wanted to say that this was a bit of therapy for me (though my situation is much different than Asuka's) and I hope anyone who reads this can enjoy it.
> 
> I also recommend looking into the concept of Noh Masks to better understand how the usage of the metaphors. This in an excellent link on the subject: http://www.the-noh.com/en/world/mask.html

Generally, even when she wasn't feeling her best, Asuka tried her hardest to be a ray of sunshine in the locker room. To smile when her first instinct was to frown. To join in with the other ladies, and sometimes the men, and laugh when she'd rather sit in a corner and brood by herself.

She felt that if she behaved as her true unhappy self, it would suck the happiness from everyone else. That was the last thing she wanted in a country that was still so unknown to her and where friends and allies could be few and far between.

And usually her jovial façade, much like her signature noh-inspired mask, disguised her inner turmoil perfectly (just as long as she didn't "tilt her head down too far" for her noh-smile to shift into a frown). Nobody questioned her about her real feelings and treated her as they normally did. This eventually led to her overcoming whatever had been bothering her in the first place.

Today was a completely different animal.

From the moment she awakened to her alarm in her crisp hotel bed, Asuka felt completely and inexplicably off kilter. Ignoring the insistence of her phone, she continued to lie in bed staring up at the nondescript ceiling in an attempt to grasp the unpleasant emotion welling up inside her.

She knew she should get up and around, but the oppressive feeling weighed her down to the sheets below.

Finally, the loud blaring of the alarm grew too irritating to bear so she slowly rolled onto her side to turn the offending chiming off.

She tried to complete her morning ritual of getting ready for yet another day at the grind, but the odd feeling followed her around like a rain cloud.

A quick breakfast didn't help dispel the nagging cloud.

Neither did the grueling work out at the local gym. In fact, it only served to frustrate her further.

She met up with Becky, Charlotte, and the Aussie duo of Peyton and Billie, and tried socializing – her noh mask firmly in place – while the five of them had a much-needed lunch.

Her attempt at mingling felt like it resulted in disaster.

She kept faltering on her English, taking too long to think of the correct word to use. It made her feel incredibly insecure (even if the other ladies were patient and courteous listeners) and only served to compound her already problematic mood. So she decided to retreat into herself and be the silent listener. The others accepted her withdrawal, but every now and then their eyes would shoot her concerned looks or they would pause for her to start up another conversation if she so chose.

It was during this time that she pinned down what the troublesome emotion was. She felt incredibly sad, she knew that much now. But that didn't end her problems as she could not fathom why she would feel so dismayed. Yesterday she felt had been productive and smooth. So why would she wake up today feeling upset?

It was Charlotte that hung back with her as they left their table to ask if everything was okay.

Asuka felt her head "tilting downward" unconsciously, her noh-smile slipping the slightest bit.

Did Charlotte notice?

She "adjusted the tilt of her head", a small smile returning.

" _I think I am too tired."_  She was not at all tired.

Charlotte smiled and nodded knowingly though she didn't really know, but not for lack of trying. All Asuka cared about was that her answer satisfied her co-worker.

" _I know this business is all about having to push yourself,"_  said the blonde,  _"but just be careful about it."_

Asuka nodded, her smile growing to further appease her friend.  _"Don't worry."_

Charlotte's smile brightened then she turned so they could leave with the others. When the other woman moved, Asuka got a clear view of the booth opposite to theirs as well as its occupants. The booth was packed with some of her male SmackDown Live co-workers, but it was Shinsuke Nakamura, who caught her eye first.

He wasn't an active listener to Sin Cara's animated conversation as the others were. Instead, he was looking directly at her with a deep, soul-studying gaze. It appeared that he had been watching her for some time.

For a fraction of a second, her noh-smile slipped completely, but that was all it took for Shinsuke's face to take on an expression of true understanding.

Face flushed and heart thumping like a nervous bird within the cage of her ribs, Asuka all but ran from the eating establishment to escape the x-ray vision that pierced into the very marrow of her essence.

For the rest of the day she turned on her autopilot.

Asuka drove to the arena for SmackDown Live that night. Shoved her things into a cubby in the women's locker room. Said pleasantries and other necessary things to her bosses, staff, and co-workers. Skipped catering, she didn't feel like she could stomach food at the moment. Showered. Changed into her ring gear. Warmed up. Semi-watched some matches before hers on the monitor. Went over her lines repeatedly for her sparse promo on Carmella. Donned her robe and mask and walked to Gorilla. Awaited her music to hit.

Her physical noh mask reinforced her mental one as she went through the curtain, conducting a one-woman parade down to the ring for her match. She meshed with the flow of her music, flashes of tumbling fabric and colors flowing with her every move. The dark rain cloud over her head could not touch her once she became Asuka the Empress of the squared circle.

She controlled the match and her opponent just how she and Peyton had talked it through earlier, but with added flamboyance and some improvisations. The crowd was eating from their palms and, in turn, the fans' reactions energized her to give the performance everything she had.

However, when the match came to an end, the high of competing had worn off and the rain cloud made its presence known, thundering more ominously than ever.

Carmella walked out onto the stage, beginning their short promo segment.

Asuka thought she'd be ready for the trash talking to come, but her tumultuous mood before the match made the words cut deeper. When she responded she heard her already thick accent become thicker. Insecurity began to lick at her nerves and she resorted to slinging insults in her native tongue.

She felt wrong. Out of place. She wished the ground would swallow her up that instant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Translations  
> Chotto tetsudatte itadakemasenka? – Can you help me?  
> Damare konoyarou – Shut up you bastard  
> Watashinomono – Mine  
> Sō wa omowanai! – No, I don't think so!  
> Sugoi - Great or Amazing  
> Nani? – What?  
> (If any of these are wrong I greatly apologize and welcome any corrections!)

Upon returning to the back, she hastily pieced her noh mask back together and sealed it over her face so it could at least last until she left the arena. Only when she was alone would she let the cracks fissure until nothing of her façade remained.

The plan succeeded until it didn't.

"Asuka," called a deep, yet serene voice that could only belong to the one person she'd been able to avoid all night thus far.

She stopped mid-stride on her way to the rental car that she would drive to the hotel to sleep in her room, alone.

She didn't dare turn around to face him. Just remembering how he had seen her weakness at lunch caused the blood to rush into her cheeks all over again.

Almost soundless footsteps approached her from behind, calm and steady, a huge contrast to the frantic drumming of her heart. She felt his warmth at her left shoulder even from the respectable distance he from which he stood.

"Chotto tetsudatte itadakemasenka?" he said.

Momentarily forgetting her embarrassment, Asuka's brain nearly rejoiced at hearing her mother language after so many workdays often needing to wrack her mind looking for correct English before her mouth made a fool of her.

She finally regarded him, taking in his state of appearance. Shinsuke was in his street clothes just as she was, hair pulled back into a ponytail, and he was looking hopelessly between her and his phone.

"What do you need?" she said in Japanese.

Shinsuke chuckled sheepishly and put his phone away into the pocket of his jeans. He explained that his Candy Crush app had struck again, causing his booking app to go haywire. It wouldn't let him book a rental or a hotel for himself.

She crossed her arms, berating him in her thick Osakan accent, "And you've waited this long to do something about it?"

"I got a ride here with Sin Cara," he mumbled, and was that a pout on his face?

"So catch a ride with him."

He sighed dramatically then looked down and to the side, his pout grew more pronounced.

"I didn't want to trouble him twice so I told him to go on ahead."

A momentary hush fell over them then.

Asuka found herself torn between two wishes. Part of her really just wanted to be alone to stew in whatever it was that she was going through. It was how she always got by before, figuring out her own way back to happiness. And yet she had to admit silently to herself that quite a few variables were different this time. She just wasn't sure of the how's and the why's.

The other part of her wanted to carry on talking with Shinsuke like this even if their words were nothing but mere nonsense. At least they could understand each other mostly perfectly (even if on rare occasions her strong accent got in the way with him).

And still, his ability to seemingly read her so easily earlier that day unsettled her greatly.

She was both pulled in and repelled by his presence at the moment.

"I can drive," Shinsuke offered with a bright smile. It was the sort of smile he gave that reached his eyes and crinkled them so endearingly at the edges.

Asuka felt a blush creeping up over her face again, though not out of embarrassment. She wanted to bury her head in the sand so he couldn't see. Unfortunately for her, there was no sand around for at least a couple thousand miles. And it wouldn't be polite for her to turn her fellow countryman away.

Plus, how could one say no to such a face?

Conceding with a curt "Fine" that she hoped belied the affect Shinsuke's smile was having on her, Asuka handed him the keys.

They packed their belongings into the rear seat and trunk then secured themselves in their respective seats in a silence that was neither awkward nor completely comfortable (especially on her part).

Disregarding that they were from the same island country, they had only traveled together by car a handful of times. And all of those times had included a few other passengers. She and Shinsuke usually drove alone when most other wrestlers traveled in pairs or packs, and they roomed alone as well. Asuka did so in order to give herself a necessary break from all the English pounding her skull. As to why Shinsuke chose to do so, she didn't know.

His was a name she was so very familiar with when one brought up wrestling, and yet she still knew very little of the man behind the charisma.

Why was he suddenly seeking her out like this?

She was going to contemplate his motives further when she saw that they had passed the hotel.

"Hey!" She called, face close to the passenger side window as she watched the building zoom by. Outraged, she whipped around as to scold him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm soo hungry," he drawled without shifting his eyes off the road," and I thought you might be too. I know a nice place."

"I am not hungr—" she started to argue until her stomach decided to betray her outright with a loud gurgle. Shinsuke laughed at that, leaving her to be the one to pout blushingly.

 _Damare konoyarou_ , she silently willed her traitorous stomach.

Shut up, her stomach did not. It only got worse when they pulled up to a small Japanese restaurant called Futago.

"It's small, but the food is very good," Shinsuke reassured, "C'mon, my treat."

The moment they entered the establishment the fragrant smells of spices and cooking meats assaulted her nose in the best kind of way. Her hunger intensified tenfold, her earlier frustration turning to gratefulness to Shinsuke for making the pit stop.

Indeed, the place was small, but the owners and cooks were quaint and were easy to speak to. Then there was the added bonus that the menu contained a few of her favorite dishes.

She dined excitedly on squid and miso soup while Shinsuke ate udon noodles then grilled strips of Kobe beef on the yakiniku grill built into their table. He happily allowed her to steal a few slices from the grill until it came down to the last succulent bite.

All bets were off then.

They stared each other down, a peculiar electricity arcing between them as one waited for the other to make their move, then in a flurry of limbs two pairs of chopsticks wrestled over the juicy strip of meat. It was a wonder that the poor Kobe didn't go flying.

Of course, he was stronger and in spite of the struggle had the beef nearly to his mouth.

"W-Watashinomono," he grunted from the effort.

"Sō wa omowanai!" she retorted.

Asuka wasn't above cheating at the moment.

All it took was a quick flick of her wrist, causing the slightest shift of the beef away from his lips, and she leaned precariously over the table – the heat of the grill between them a danger that she ignored in the favor of victory (hey, she was flexible!). Her face was scarcely an inch from his and gave her an excellent view of his mouth hanging open as his eyes widened in surprise at her bold action.

Was it her imagination or was there a tinge of pink darkening the tan complexion of his cheeks?

She pondered that all of two seconds then decided that winning the battle of the-last-bite was more important. Taking advantage of his distraction to her sudden proximity, she leaned in the last millimeter to pop the delicious morsel into her mouth.

That was the best bite of all. The look of astonishment on Shinsuke's face was also a nice spoil of war.

She sat back in her seat and cheerfully patted her sated stomach. "Sugoi~" she exclaimed softly.

When she glanced at him again, the look Shinsuke was giving her caused gave her pause. Once again he was studying her intently, but what he was thinking she could not fathom.

"Nani?" she said, sounding more flustered than she wanted.

Her travel partner shook his head slowly, catching the side of his lower lip with his teeth. "That was very unfair," he chastised, something in his tone telling her that he would pay her back for besting him.

Asuka was unsure she wanted to find out how he planned on doing that.

She raised her hand quickly to get the attention of their server.

"Check please!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Arigatō gozaimasu – Thank you very much (formal)  
> Oyasumi nasai – Goodnight  
> Oki o tsukete – Take care (can also be used when saying goodnight)  
> Honto ni gomen ne. Moushi wakenai – I am really sorry. I feel terrible.  
> Ohayou – Goodmorning.  
> Domo – Thank you (casual)  
> If there are any mistakes in the translations, please let me know. Thank you and Enjoy~
> 
> I will be updating this every Tuesday! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated~

When they arrived at the hotel Asuka thanked Shinsuke for the wonderful dinner as well as bid him goodnight.

Before she could take her leave of him in the lobby he swiftly grinned in that sheepish manner again.

"What is it now?"

"I wasn't able to book my room, remember?" he explained, one large hand twirling his ponytail almost nervously.

He wanted to share her room with her?

If she thought her face was red before, she felt like it was a furnace now.

She had seen him half-naked before on several occasions since they were both signed to NXT around the same time (okay she had only seen him without a top). Of course, the man was attractive. But she never batted a lash about it then.

So why now was she so aware of him to the extent that it affected her like this?

In an attempt to appear more irritable to mask her shyness, she blew a lock from her face with the breath she had been holding since he had made his inquiry.

"You can sleep on the couch," she said, trusting her voice to sound steady.

Shinsuke bowed deeply, adding an enthusiastic, "Arigatō gozaimasu~"

Up in her single room, they took turns using the bathroom to get cleaned up and changed for bed. She had intended on wearing her usual sleeping shorts and tank top, but now that she was sharing space with a man, she decided on some pajama pants and a loose-fitting t-shirt she had packed.

Her roommate was dressed equally as modest in a simple pair of sweat pants and a shirt of his own.

They were in the middle of some relaxed small talk, her from her bed and Shinsuke from his spot on the the couch, when Asuka felt that dreaded rain cloud rear its ugly head again. Its sudden reemergence seemed to drain her completely of what energy her time with the man at the other side of the room had given her. She felt so very heavy and tired.

Slipping on the remnants of her noh-smile, she stretched, yawned, and told him that she was growing tired. He readily agreed that the hour was getting late and that they should get their rest.

"Oyasumi nasai," she said, switching off her bedside lamp.

Shinsuke plunged the rest of the room into darkness. "Oki o tsukete."

Cocooned as she was in her blankets and tired as she felt, she expected sleep to overtake her fast.

It didn't.

No, something else overtook her and before she knew it and could stop herself, she was crying.

It began with hot, silent tears then devolved into uncontrollable sobbing.

Looking through bleary eyes she dimly realized a light had been turned on. There was a fast rustling of fabric and the patter of hurried steps.

She faintly felt a hand on her shoulder through the padding of the comforter.

"Asuka," Shinsuke shook her gently yet insistently, "Asuka!"

Her only response was to sob harder and curl into herself.

What was wrong with her?

Why was she acting like a complete mess and in front of Shinsuke? She thought she had escaped her personal rain cloud, but now it was embodying itself through her with this outburst.

And she couldn't even understand why.

Surely her roommate thought she was being a complete idiot. That thought only made her crying all the more distraught.

Shinsuke made a sound, maybe he said "Ah," as though in some comprehension – but she couldn't be sure when she couldn't get a grip on her own awareness – then he scooped her up, blanket and all, and hugged her against his chest like a small child.

"W-What are you doing?" she managed to sputter between sobs, her head the only part of her body free from confines of the comforter.

He held her tighter, dropping a barely-there kiss to her temple before pressing his cheek there.

"Comforting the sushi roll."

She hiccupped, "S-Sushi r-roll?"

"Well…that's what my father had called it when I was little and needed comforting." he clarified, hand now stroking her hair soothingly. "He'd wrap me up in my blanket, just like a sushi roll, and hold me. No matter how big the problem, I always felt better."

Asuka let this little peek into his life sink in, imagining this steadfast man as a small boy in need of some consoling.

She immediately ceased fighting against it in both mind and body and let him hold her. Her face came to a rest face against the crook of his neck. He smelled of pine and the ocean.

The solidity of his body against hers, strong arms holding her so tenderly, the calming scent that clung to him, they all served as a balm to her weeping soul. Soon her sobs settled down into soft sniffles.

Her misery was receding, and yet, she couldn't forget the sad wistful tone with which Shinsuke spoke of his father.

"Your father," she asked tentatively when she was finally able to again speak with a semblance of coherence. "Is he…?"

Shinsuke's head shifted against hers in a silent nod.

She suddenly felt incredibly bad for prying. "Honto ni gomen ne. Moushi wakenai."

This time his head shook in the negative. "Don't worry about it," he assured. He shifted her so they were more eye to eye. "The pain doesn't go away," he gave a small smile, "but it does ease a little with time."

A quiver began in Asuka's lower lip and she felt her eyes mist over anew with sorrow. Sorrow not for herself, but sorrow for this man and what was taken from him too soon.

"Really, Asuka, I am—" he started.

She shushed him, moving around in his arms and rearranging the blanket. "Get in the sushi roll with me, Shinsuke."

He opened his mouth as though to protest, then closed it. When she raised an eyebrow at him he silently relented and climbed inside the blanket with her. She wrapped it around them both and hugged his large, gangly frame as best she could manage with her diminutive one.

Shinsuke was stiff in her arms at first but gradually relaxed against her, letting her in enough to display his own vulnerability. His chest released a deep breath as though he had been holding it for a very long time, perhaps in some measure, an eternity.

"Domo," he whispered so sincerely it ached her heart.

She could only brush her fingers along the side of his face, breathe the same words in return and hope that they meant as much to him as his thanks did to her.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watched Shinsuke’s Chronicle on the WWE Network and decided to add his backstory about his father here. If you haven’t watched it yet and don’t have the network I recommend it. You can watch it on youtube here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mpe2auv-3eM  
> What inspired with the “comfort the sushi roll” moment was this cute little comic here: https://www.boredpanda.com/how-to-care-for-little-sad-person-john-saddington/?utm_source=google&utm_medium=organic&utm_campaign=organic


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Ohayou – Goodmorning.  
> Sumimasen - Excuse me  
> Hai - Yes  
> Iie - It was nothing (a way of saying "You're welcome")

Though she woke first early the next morning, Asuka felt considerably refreshed. Briefly, she marveled that she quite possibly had best night's rest she had gotten in a long, long time. Perhaps even since she came to the U.S.

She moved to stretch and greet the new day only to find herself enveloped by two arms. Her shifting stirred the larger male body behind her.

Asuka abruptly stopped moving, her body becoming fully awake faster than her mind.

What was going on?

As her mind grasped bits and pieces from the previous evening, she remembered just whom she was sharing her bed with. She felt a mixture of thrill and shock.

_Oh god…_

Though she ceased shifting as soon as she came to that realization, Shinsuke, still mostly asleep, pressed his chest closer to her back. He sleepily nuzzled her short hair out of the way and buried his face in the nape of her neck.

Asuka tried to contain the bubble of emotion welling inside of her at his closeness. She really did. But the innocent yet intimate contact only served to fry her circuits.

She let out a shrill squeak.

Shinsuke jerked awake behind her, then realizing their predicament, muttered a quick "Sumimasen!" The usual grace he displayed in the ring and even outside of it was nowhere to be found as he tried to disentangle himself from her. Asuka for her part could only lie there as dead weight, making the task harder for him.

When he finally got free from the entanglement of their bodies and bed sheets he cleared his throat, he gave another apology with a low bow. He then smoothed his hands down the front of his shirt distractedly, eyes looking everywhere but at her. It was plain to see his nervousness.

Asuka cursed her weakness, already mourning his warmth.

She felt the best course of action was to show him that his proximity had not frightened her.

"O-Ohayou," she greeted with a small smile.

Shinsuke's eyes tentatively met hers and a weight seemed to lift from his body. One corner of his mouth lifted in response.

"Ohayou."

They shared a quick breakfast together at a café in the hotel before they needed to head out again to make it for the airport. Their food wasn't Japanese, but the food was still good and the company even better.

"I wasn't sure what to do," Shinsuke chuckled, recalling a moment from his time in NJPW. They were currently sharing stories from their time before making it to WWE. "I could only think to cover my face to keep from laughing," he went on, "By the time I removed my hands, Ishii was running off camera to preserve himself. And Yoshi-Hashi…I could barely look at him out of embarrassment for him. That and the danger of laughing."

Asuka shook her head, smiling wryly. "I don't know who I should have felt sorrier for, him, or you and Ishii for having to endure such an embarrassing promo. You poor devils." She thought for a moment on a similar story for her to recount, "For me, it was hard to stay in character with the great Tajiri chasing myself and the Shirai sisters with a mop."

"A mop?" Shinsuke parroted incredulously, leaning in just a little bit.

"Hai," she nodded, "I think someone misplaced the haraigushi he was  **supposed**  to grab by accident."

At that he leaned back, eyes crinkling as he suppressed a bout of laughter with a hand.

"Ah maybe I should start calling you The King of Giggles," she teased.

Shinsuke's face immediately fell into a cute pout, "You wouldn't dare."

Her smile turned Cheshire.

"What do you want from me?"

"To preserve your honor and reputation?" she mused, then deadpanned, "You could carry my bags for a month."

"A month?" his pout intensified, "You really know how to go for the throat, Asuka"

She shrugged. "How do you think I managed to keep up with wrestling men in Japan?"

"Good point," he conceded, "But how do you think you would have faired against me?"

At this, Asuka had to fight a rising blush. But she was too intrigued by his challenge to melt into goo like some demure schoolgirl.

"Perhaps we should find out sometime."

Shinsuke grinned, his face taking on a fox-like quality that caused her heart rate to pick up. "Sounds like fun~"

Hours later they both caught the same plane flying out to Orlando, Florida where they both resided. They were able to be seated nearby, but not close enough where they could easily converse. She was instead seated next to Kofi. Though the other man was great company, she still couldn't help but miss spending time with Shinsuke.

She only had to endure a few hours however before they were reunited and she drove him home first before she went home herself.

He thanked her profusely for allowing him to travel with her and room with her.

"Iie," she replied giving him a radiant smile.

"May I see your phone?"

Asuka blinked in confusion but nonetheless handed over her phone. She watched as he pulled out his own phone and tapped something into it. A few moments after he returned her phone, it pinged with a text message. She looked down at the screen, reading:

-Here is my number. Yeaoh~ -

The bird in her chest fluttered to life again.

"If you need anything at all, at any time, you can call me," he said with a seriousness that told her that he meant every word.

"H-Hai," she agreed, her voice coming out embarrassingly timid to her ears. She thanked him and they exchanged goodbyes, then she drove home.

That evening, Asuka tried to appreciate her small reprieve from life on the road. She attempted to enjoy a simple dinner, then some video games. When that didn't work, she tried her hand at finishing some artwork she had started last time she was home. None of it was working. She just felt too restless to find anything entertaining or to accomplish anything productive. Her unwanted raincloud had returned with a vengeance.

The only thing she succeeded in doing was continually picking up her phone to stare at Shinsuke's text, his words echoing through her head.

She wanted to reach out to him badly; it was almost like a need. But she was also afraid to.

It wouldn't do at all if she came off as too needy. She couldn't bother him every time she had a hardship. No, she could endure this on her own.

Sleep was elusive once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t seen the gem of Shinsuke and Ishii trying not to lose it over Yoshi-Hashi’s promo in New Japan, then you MUST google watch! : https://twitter.com/mrlariato/status/913478041879351296?lang=en  
> As for Asuka’s moment with Taijiri, the first time I watched it, I believed it was a mop (but after watching it a second time I believe it is something more like a a sort of Japanese religious tool used to exorcise evil spirits called a “haraigushi”). But for the purpose of this fic I decided to keep it as a mop because it would match the humor of Shin’s story much easier that way. The video of that is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUy1b3ULUq0&t=28s  
> Honestly since seeing Asuka as a heel as Kana has me curious to see her as a heel along with heel Shinsuke. I think they both really rock being heels.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Yurushite - Asking forgiveness  
> Koko ni kite - Come here  
> Unagi - Japanese eel  
> Kitsune - Fox  
> Un - Yes.
> 
> As always, let me know if there are any mistakes in the translations, etc. Enjoy!

It was a couple of days before Asuka had contact with Shinsuke again.

Though he had only been a phone call and a few miles away, she resisted. And Shinsuke seemed to respect her desire for distance.

She had hoped her difficulties would have passed her by before she had to get back on the road for a handful of Smackdown events over the weekend. They hadn't and she had to resort to the crutch of her mental noh-mask in order to get by with her co-workers, staff, and the fans.

The beginning of the first night Shinsuke kept his distance as well. However, she felt his unmistakable gaze watching her backstage. At one point they locked eyes discreetly as they passed each other in the hall. She had the suspicion that he could see right to the root of her once again – sense her unease – and he looked subtly disappointed in her.

He had asked her to come to him for support and she had just shucked his offer away in favor of preserving her stubborn pride.

Asuka inwardly shrunk back, fearing that her avoidance had irreparably damaged their budding friendship. She turned to watch his retreating back forlornly. She wanted nothing more than to race after him and stop him from leaving her. She would beg his forgiveness for her immature behavior and promise never to do it again.

Unfortunately, her feet were stuck to the floor as though her wrestling boots were filled with lead. She could only watch helplessly as he disappeared around the corner.

She had to hastily cover up the unshed tears welling in her eyes when Becky stopped her moments later to congratulate her on a match well done. It was a wonder her noh-mask didn't shatter that instant.

After the show, instead of heading directly to her car, Asuka hung around in the garage in hopes of seeing Shinsuke so she could express her feelings of regret to him. When he didn't show up after many other Superstars had already come and left, she resigned herself to her fate, climbing into the driver's seat of her rental where she proceeded to cry against her steering wheel.

A knock on her window shocked her back into her surroundings and she quickly wiped at her eyes in a vain attempt to conceal her sorrow.

Her misery was swiftly cut off with something akin to elation as she took in the person on the other side of the door.

"Shinsuke!" she exclaimed tearfully, nearly tripping over her own feet as she jumped out of her car to wrap her arms around him.

To her relief he returned her hug, rubbing soothing circles into her lower back.

"When you didn't call me I thought that you were feeling better. But now I see that I was very wrong," he murmured into her hair.

She could only somberly nod her head against his chest.

He pulled her away from him and held her at arm's length. Stern eyes pinned her down. "Why didn't you reach out to me? To somebody, anybody?"

"Y-Yurushite," she hiccupped, her body trembling in his grasp. She couldn't think of anything else to do or say save for plead to be forgiven.

Shinsuke's gaze softened. "Koko ni kite." He pulled her into him once more. "Shall we give you some comfort food to warm your soul?"

"H-Hai."

Being that they had to drive across a state for their next city, they only had time for some take out. However, it was enough to refresh Asuka's spirits. The gentle rocking of the car as Shinsuke drove quickly lulled her into a nap.

"Would you like for me to stay with you?" he asked when they finally arrived at their new hotel.

This time she didn't hesitate. "Hai."

There were only a few hours for them to sleep that night so they both readied themselves for bed straight away. Shinsuke began settling himself on the couch – though this one was considerably small for his tall frame.

"We can share the bed again," Asuka said, surprised by her boldness.

Shinsuke seemed even more stunned by her offer.

"A-Are you sure?" he sputtered.

"You look like a cramped unagi," she teased, "Now get over here before I change my mind." Her hand patted the spot on the bed beside her.

He pouted, muttering, "I don't look like an unagi." Nonetheless, he unfurled his lithe frame from the confines of the couch and padded his way over.

"True," she agreed as she lifted the covers for him to join her, "You look more like a kitsune."

"A kitsune?" he hummed, seeming to find that comparison more appealing.

"Un, especially when you do that mischievous grin of yours. Like when you're about to do something incredibly mean to AJ."

"Perhaps so." He agreed.

They were both settled in, a respectable distance between them. Yet she could still feel his warmth seeping into her bones, making her feel secure and drowsy. An amiable silence fell over them; their breathing beginning to even out as the onset of sleep crept over them.

Just as Asuka assumed he had drifted off and began to doze herself, Shinsuke added, "Perhaps you've found me out, Asuka."

"Maybe," she was just barely awake, "but I haven't seen your tail yet."

She couldn't be certain, but she thought she heard a soft chuckle before sleep consumed her fully.

Sometime during the night they ended up unconsciously gravitating towards each other until they were in each other's arms.

Asuka felt the same flush of emotion run through her as the last time. She forwent shrieking in favor of tracing his relaxed features with her eyes. Her fingers itched to follow the same path.

When his eyes opened to discover their proximity, he excused himself politely. Unlike the last time, he unhurriedly released her from his arms. And she couldn't find it in her to mind his lingering touch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to warn that someone almost drowns in this chapter. 
> 
> Author's Notes:  
> Italicized quotes = spoken English  
> Regular quotes = spoken Japanese  
> Italicized words = thoughts and non-verbal communication  
> Bold words = Emphasized words
> 
> Translations:  
> Sugoi - Great or Amazing  
> Nani? - What?  
> Baka - Idiot  
> Domo - Thank you (casual)

Three weeks came and went since she allowed Shinsuke back into her life; the night that their embryonic friendship took on a subtle metamorphosis into what Asuka marked as something just a little bit more.

Despite those three weeks passing with the speed of a blinking eye – time flew when one was among enjoyable company – Asuka felt that they came to know each other as though those weeks had been considerably longer.

Her bouts of sadness still came and went. There were days she still resorted to her noh mask out of instinct. But with Shinsuke around, her rain cloud didn't bother quite as intensely or for as long. He was her rock in this windy storm she was enduring.

She was scarcely seen without the man when she was outside the ring. They traveled together, ate together, roomed together (though they kept amongst themselves that they shared rooms), and even introduced each other better to their respective circle of friends.

Most of Shinsuke's friends accepted her without question. The majority of hers did as well, but there were a few that appeared as though they couldn't help themselves in questioning the type of relationship they were carrying on.

One day several of the Smackdown Live women were chatting in the hall. Some just talking about general topics, others going over promos or matches together. Shinsuke was at Asuka's side while she discussed her match with Carmella, acting as a translator between them.

Suddenly Carmella asked a question that caught them both off guard.

" _Are you two together or something?"_

Most if not all other women also chose that moment to stop what they were doing and stare at them.

Asuka felt like a deer caught in the beam of highlights. Shinsuke coughed in the way she had learned that he was unconsciously indicating that he was feeling uncomfortable.

Frozen as she was, she managed to turn her head to look at him. He mirrored her action.

To one another they both silently said:

_What should we do?_

It was Naomi that rescued both of them.  _"Does it really matter if they are together or not?"_

Carmella blinked owlishly at the other woman. For the first time, Asuka saw the current SD Women's Champion struck speechless.

" _Yeah, they can be whatever they want to be. It's none of our business,"_  Charlotte seconded. Becky nodded vehemently in agreement with her best friend.

Others seemed to find what Naomi and Charlotte said acceptable and the chatter from before started back up again.

Asuka let out an imperceptible sigh of relief and Shinsuke relaxed his stiff posture beside her.

She was immediately thankful for the women that made up her inner circle and made sure to express her feelings of gratitude to each of them.

Then, on their time off, Sin Cara (who Asuka quickly learned was currently one of Shinsuke's closest friends in the WWE) invited both Shinsuke and her to a get together he was holding among co-workers.

This was one of the first of such gatherings Asuka had been asked to attend in The States.

"What should I expect?" she asked Shinsuke helplessly as he had far more experience in the U.S. than she, "What should I do?"

To that, he answered with an easy grin. "Just bring a swimsuit, a towel, and be yourself. Everything will be fine."

"What if it won't be fine?"

"It will be, I'm quite sure. If not, I will be right there should you need me."

His reassuring words felt like a soothing blanket to her soul.

She and Shinsuke met Sin Cara at Mustang Island. Their little group consisted of Kalisto, Akira Tozawa, Charlotte, Becky, Naomi and her husband Jimmy, Peyton and Billie Kay, as well as the trio of Kofi, Xavier, and Big E.

The first thing they did once everyone had arrived was to eat some grilled food prepared on a cooking pit Sin Cara had constructed over a securely built fire. They sat in a circle around the fire, the chatter easy and casual. Asuka found their group quite diverse and enjoyable. She surprised herself by joining in conversations without relying so much on Shinsuke for backup.

" _Let's go swim!"_  Billie declared once a bit of silence fell over the collective group.

" _Yeah!"_  Peyton explained, joining her bestie in a race to the ocean.

Charlotte and Becky exchanged looks with each other, shrugged, then followed suit.

" _C'mon, boo,"_  Naomi said to her husband.

" _Don't gotta tell me twice,"_  Jimmy grinned, taking her hand.

Before too long almost everyone had trickled in to take a dip in the ocean. Some swam, others simply stood and let the water wash over their feet, while more adventurous members of their party grabbed paddleboards.

Asuka was one of the last to join. She hesitated when she saw that Shinsuke, Sin Cara, and Kofi had remained behind. They didn't look like they were going to join the fray.

When he saw her confusion Shinsuke said in English,  _"Go ahead. We should be in soon."_

Though she was unsure of his reasoning, she felt confident enough to go splashing in the waves with the others.

After some time of her playfully swimming with those that were in the water, Akira asked each of them if they wanted to try paddle boarding. Jimmy and Naomi were already on some boards of their own but offered to lend them to anyone who wanted to learn.

Peyton and Billie raised their hands enthusiastically. Becky and Charlotte said they would take a rain check as they seemed to be content to float in each other's company. Big E also declined while Xavier chose to try it.

Asuka felt apprehension begin to cloud over her but ultimately shoved it away.  _"I would like to."_

Naomi took on teaching both Peyton and Billie. Jimmy paired himself with Xavier and Akira coached Asuka.

To her amazement she found the water activity to be pretty easy once she got the hang of it. It was also very relaxing.

"You're a natural," Akira complimented her from his spot in the water, a big smile plastered on his face.

Asuka returned his smile and bowed her head in gratitude.

Just then the wind began to pick up, causing the waves to grow in size and turbulence.

Akira watched as Xavier fell off his board. "The waves are getting too big to continue," he advised, "We should head back and put the boards away."

Mere moments after he made his assessment, the others began to gradually leave the water until only she and Akira remained.

Unlike Xavier, Asuka maintained her balance on her board despite the building waves. "Must we?" she asked. She really wanted to continue for as long as she could.

He nodded, "The wind doesn't look to be dying down and it looks like the waves will probably get bigger. So unless you want to wipe out—"

Just as he was saying this, Asuka sensed some movement zip by behind her. The startling quickness with which it moved elicited a yelp from her. That fast movement, as well as the wave that followed, ultimately caused Asuka to finally fall off her board.

When she resurfaced again she looked about herself frantically, fearful of some scary and dangerous sea creature swimming among them. What she saw instead took her breath away.

Riding on the crests of the waves were several surfers, Sin Cara and Kofi among them.

Shinsuke swam passed her on his surfboard to apparently to catch another wave. He gave her a wink and his mischievous fox grin before continuing on his way.

So it was he who had frightened her, the sneaky little shit.

The longer she observed the surfers, the more she grew to admire their talents. However, it quickly became apparent to her that only one surfer in particular kept her attention. The ease with which Shinsuke controlled his board was mesmerizing. He didn't move against the waves but with them in a beautiful harmony of man and nature.

Asuka knew that Shinsuke surfed but this was the first time she had ever seen it in person.

"Sugoi~" she breathed.

The waves finally overtook Shinsuke and after resurfacing, he swam his board over to where she remained in the water. He arrived breathing a little hard from exertion and the thrill of his athletic feat. When he finally caught his breath, he beamed at her.

"Asuka isn't afraid of wiping out," he boldly asserted to Akira's earlier statement.

She could only blink at him as her mind felt like it had fled her. What was Shinsuke talking about?

" _The waves are NOT ready for ASUKA!"_  he coaxed playfully.

"There's no way I could—" she started.

"Balance comes easy to you," Shinsuke disagreed, "I saw you on the paddleboard. How you withstood the larger waves. She could give surfing a try, don't you think Tozawa-san?"

Akira mulled the thought over. "She could definitely have a shot."

"I don't know…"

Shinsuke paddled closer, putting a hand on her shoulder. "If you fall, I will save you before you drown."

"Very reassuring, Nakamura-san," she grumbled.

"I'm only joking," his grin then sobered, "but I do promise I will be right there with you. Besides you won't fall anyway."

She did though. Over and over again.

She expected that she would give up after the first few times. Instead, the shortcomings only served to fuel her inner bushido. As well did Shinsuke's patient instruction.

But there came a time when he looked out over the horizon as they bobbed in the water on their boards. His eyes then shifted to her. He seemed to be gauging something that she didn't understand.

"That's enough for now Asuka. Let's head back."

"Just one more," she replied stubbornly.

Before he could stop her, she was already swimming her borrowed board out to meet the next big wave. Faintly she heard him calling after her, but she paid no heed. She was also quite unaware of how much she was panting this time around.

By the time Asuka realized just how large the wave confronting her was it was too late.

The water smacked her down like a steamroller and her powerless body went spinning out of control down beneath the surface.

It was a labor to simply reorient herself. She had to wait until the wave fizzled out before she could do much of anything. Then to make matters worse, despite the safety band around her ankle tying her to the board, her tired limbs and her burning lungs denied her the ability to easily swim back to the surface. She seemed to be moving in slow motion. Panic consumed her then and she flailed frantically. It got her nowhere fast.

_I'm going to die…_

She was abruptly grabbed from behind and vaguely she registered two powerful legs kicking, propelling her to the surface. The first lungful of air she took upon breaking through the water was both a blessing and a curse. Breathing physically hurt. Nevertheless, she greedily breathed in and out, each exhale punctuated by a wheeze.

Shinsuke turned her in his arms so that she faced him. Absolute terror reflected in his eyes.

He said something, but the blood rushing in her ears and her racing thoughts drowned it out.

_I almost died._

_I almost died._

_Shinsuke looks so afraid._

Could she have almost killed him with her reckless stunt?

"N-Nani? She shivered.

A measure of relief replaced some of the dread written on his face. "Are you okay? Do you feel like you breathed in any water?"

Asuka shook her head numbly. Though she was certain she hadn't, she was also certain that she had gotten away with that by a razor-thin margin.

"Good," he breathed. He cupped her face in one hand, thumb brushing back a wet lock of hair. He pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. "Good…" he repeated against her skin.

She later blamed it on her shell-shocked brain, but at that moment her lips felt very neglected of the attention her forehead was receiving. Whether or not he was able to perceive that little detail, she never knew.

He swiftly maneuvered her again so that her side was against his, one strong arm around her waist. With his free arm, he swam for her surfboard. From there he helped her onto the board so that she rested on her back while he remained in the water to keep her steady.

Moments later Sin Cara, Kofi, Jimmy, and Akira were at their sides and Shinsuke – though reluctant to leave her side – was free to climb his own board. It was clear the both of them dearly needed to recover their energy.

Asuka thought she heard Sin Cara say,  _"She's got some_ cojones _."_  But she only zeroed in on Shinsuke's response of,  _"Yes she does."_

She didn't know what cojones meant. The only thing she could focus on was her near death experience and the resulting anxiety on Shinsuke's face.

"Baka," she said lowly so only she could hear it.

Once they were closer to the shallows, the remainder of their group helped bring her onto the shore, worry coloring each of their faces. She felt both moved by their concern and even more foolish for instilling it in them in the first place.

Though she said she felt all right, everyone insisted she be taken to the closest hospital for evaluation. She was found to be fatigued, but otherwise in good health. All the doctor recommended she needed was rest. Still, that did not stop the overwhelming guilt from flooding her head.

The whole day of fun almost turned into tragedy. Because of her.

Yet, in the end, that event only served to strengthen her bonds with everyone involved.

As for Shinsuke, he dismissed her vehement apologies. "You're alive and all right. That is all that matters to me."

"But I—"

Her protest was cut off by him giving her such a hug that she felt that if he held her any closer he would somehow take her into his body.

If it were any other person than Shinsuke embracing her so close she might find it too confining. This, though, felt so very safe and comforting.

Asuka inhaled the clean ocean scent that seemed to cling to him no matter how far he traveled from the sea. Leaning into him, she whispered "Domo" into his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your faves, kudos, and comments! It's food to my writer's soul! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this fic. Thank you to everyone that liked this fic and provided feedback, it was greatly appreciated~  
> I have already written two sequel one shots should anyone want to read more with these two.
> 
> Italicized quotes = spoken English  
> Regular quotes = spoken Japanese  
> Italicized words = thoughts and non-verbal communication  
> Bold words = Emphasized words
> 
> Translations:  
> Ohayou – Goodmorning.  
> Dōiu riyū de? - for what reason?  
> Nandesuka? - What is it?  
> Warui warui - My bad  
> As always let me know if there are any mistakes in translations.
> 
> Enjoy~

Some weeks later, Asuka awoke one morning to the sound of a cartoon playing in low volume on the television. The next thing she registered was the lack of body heat that she had grown so accustomed to encompassing her every night. The man was like a radiator.

She didn't even remember falling asleep. One moment she was lying in bed side by side with Shinsuke, deep in discussion about how they might book their match should they one day seriously face each other in the ring. The next instant she was blissfully asleep.

_Where was Shinsuke?_

As she flailed around under the tangle of blankets in order to get free, she became aware of a vague crunching sound.

"Ohayou," Shinsuke drawled from his perch at the edge of the bed. His back was to her at the moment, his attention focused on the TV.

He then turned his head so that he could regard her in profile.

Wait; was that her strawberry pocky sticking out of his mouth?

"Shinsuke…" she said, voice going deathly severe.

"Hm?" he looked at her more fully.

To the untrained eye, his expression appeared oblivious to what he had done to wrong her. Shinsuke was just that good. But she knew that he knew just what act of injustice he had committed.

His innocent eyes shifted from her angry face down to the pocky stick dangling from between his lips. Then he let his act drop just a shade so a tiny glimpse of his true mischievous nature bled through his virtuous pretense.

He held up her giant, rainbow pocky box. Maintaining an air of guiltlessness in his tone (the audacity of him!) he asked, "Ohh were those yours?" shaking the empty box, he added, "I think this is the last one."

Finally, he dropped the act entirely and his grin turned full on kitsune.

Undeterred by how roguishly good-looking he came to be when he aimed that expression at her, a warning growl escape her throat.

How could he eat all her rainbow pocky? She had that box specially imported!

"Very unfair isn't it? Kind of like how you stole the last bite of  **my**  Kobe beef."

So this what this was all about? Asuka had forgotten all about it. Apparently, Shinsuke hadn't and could patiently hold a grudge.

He nibbled thoughtfully on the end of the treat as she watched on with simmering rage. "Well I could let you have some of it…if you want to…come and get it."

To emphasize just what he meant by "come and get it", he scooted over so that he sat next to her. He leaned towards her ever so slightly so that the other end of the pocky was within reach of her lips. The little shit then had the nerve to wink at her.

He wanted a war? He would get one! He wasn't the only one who could put on an act.

Fluttering her eyelashes in a coy manner, Asuka hesitated before gingerly taking the other end between her teeth.

She thought she saw a flash of surprise flicker across Shinsuke's eyes, a blush perhaps, dusting his cheekbones.

He covered the micro-expression expertly with an infuriatingly attractive, but arrogant smirk. She purposely widened her eyes in reaction.

With their game faces on, things silently got underway when he slowly began chewing down the length of the biscuit. She followed suit a moment later.

Seconds seemingly crawled into minutes as their mouths inched further down the pocky biscuit.

Though neither yielded yet, a furrow formed between Shinsuke's brows the closer they both came to the center of the stick.

Clearly, he had been counting on her to pull away a long time ago, to bite off her end of the treat and be satisfied with that.

Evidently, his best judgment in regards to her wasn't on his side today. And Asuka was going to use that to her full her advantage. She was determined to beat him at his own game as well as hopefully attain something she had been wanting for a few weeks now.

The general rules of the Pocky Game were for both parties to attempt to meet in the middle at the same time. The first to pull away or meet the middle first lost. Shinsuke was expecting her to play by the rules or to pull away altogether (and yet, as more micro-expressions flitted over his face, she began to wonder if he may pull away from his own challenge).

She wasn't about to play fair. She was there to play hardball, and damn it, she was going to get what she wanted! Bracing her hands on his folded legs, she gobbled up the remainder of the treat bridged between them, reaching her ultimate goal.

A thrill of instant gratification filled her.

Shinsuke's body went ramrod straight and he inhaled sharply through his nose, prompting her to ghost her hand through the silky locks tied behind his head. The slightest of tremors went through him at her touch.

For all her inner bravado leading up to the kiss, Asuka felt a stab of fear now that a few seconds had passed. And the more that time flew by the more she started to doubt herself.

What if she had gone too far?

But the Pocky Game was always played in good fun, among friends and new acquaintances alike.

She, however, had had different feelings in her heart when she pressed their lips together. Had Shinsuke perceived her feelings?

What if he didn't share them?

She held the kiss far longer than was proper for fear of what emotion she might find on his face when she pulled away. Plus, she was still enjoying the feel of those soft lips against hers, even if they were touching most innocently.

Eventually, she had to pull back because it looked like Shinsuke wasn't going to. When she leaned back she saw a whole range of emotions on his face, but little to none that she could single out or define. For all intents and purposes, Shinsuke Nakamura looked positively broken.

It amused and terrified her in equal parts.

She wanted to beg him to say something, anything, to end her suffering in this agonizing silence full of what ifs.

Finally, he asked, "Dōiu riyū de?" she assumed, in regard to her kissing him.

"I wanted to," she admitted simply with a careless shrug that hardly matched her nervous feelings.

Shinsuke's eyes narrowed just the slightest bit, his studious gaze pinning her down. Her first instinct was to squirm and then hide behind her mask. But she became aware long ago that this had little effect on Shinsuke's observational skills.

She discarded her mask completely and openly stared back, praying she could convey every emotion she was currently feeling to him; hope, insecurity, yearning, apprehension, and oh so much more. Could she bare every facet of her soul, the good and the bad, with such a simple act as holding eye contact with him?

She could almost imagine that they were having small non-verbal communication within their eyes. She believed they had conducted such small conversations before.

_You're not even trying to wear that mask anymore._

_I don't want to around you. Besides, you always see right through it anyway._

His eyes went silent then, though they continued to study her thoroughly.

It was then that she couldn't help but break the verbal stalemate, "You don't regret what we shared, do you?"

Asuka remembered glimpsing a shift in Shinsuke's eyes in advance to finding her body sprawled beneath him. Her breath whooshed out of her in surprise to his sudden action and she was left to look up at him in awe.

His simple response was another fox-smile lifting the corner of his mouth. And that was the only answer she needed.

A wave of relief washed over her and she relaxed under his body.

He dipped his head down and she shifted up to meet him halfway. Unlike their pocky-game-kiss, a mere meeting of lips, he canted his head to the side so that his mouth fit against hers oh so very nicely.

At first, he seemed satisfied to brush her lips with soft kisses. Movements slow, languorous, and yet she couldn't deny the palpable current running between them.

Then he employed his teeth into the equation, gently teasing her lower lip. Her pulse rate spiked.

In that instant, her mouth parted on a tiny gasp and her toes twitched in reaction. This allowed him to deepen their kiss and he drank her in completely, clever tongue coaxing hers to mingle with his. He tasted of strawberry, chocolate, and vanilla; only those three discernable amongst the rainbow of flavors from the pocky he had pilfered off of her. Then there was also a certain spice that she decided was simply Shinsuke.

Her toes curled fully in delight and her hands grew a mind of their own. One took on the task of freeing his hair while the other found its way up his shirt.

He didn't seem to mind that she let his hair down to curtain one side of his face. But when the pads of her fingers ghosted up his ribs, he started to squirm. His lips formed an awkward smile against hers as he tried hard to maintain their kiss. Failing, he burst into an unceremonious chortle that ceased their lip action.

Suddenly she felt irrationally affronted by the abrupt end in contact. "Nandesuka?"

"Warui warui," he chuckled shyly, hair falling into his face, "that kind of…unexpectedly tickled. Shall we try again?"

In answer, Asuka brushed his hair back and eagerly reeled him in. He kissed her back with matching enthusiasm.

This time he withstood the exploration of her hands without becoming ticklish.

Long, dexterous fingers smoothed over her upper arms and up to her shoulders. Then one hand continued its upward path to her face, thumb brushing the swell of her cheekbone reverently. His other hand traveled back down her arm in a quest to find her hand. Once their palms met, he entwined their fingers together.

Asuka breathed him in and squeezed his hand in return, her heart pattering pleasantly. She was certain she felt his own beating a similar staccato in his chest.

They kissed for a short while, both unknowing of the passage of time and both uncaring of it. The only thing that drew them apart was the requirement of proper oxygen.

Heaven knows she was becoming intoxicated on him, drinking and breathing him in as she was.

Shinsuke rested his forehead against hers, eyes sliding contentedly closed. His ribcage, by contrast, was heaving for air as much as hers was. Perhaps she was having the same effect on him.

During this interlude in their kissing, a sudden thought occurred to her.

"I know what had been upsetting me before."

Soft brown eyes slowly opened to give her their full attention.

"I was homesick," she concluded.

Shinsuke pulled back so she could see all of his face.

"I could tell," he said.

She blinked up at him, mouth falling open.

He had been able to read all of this from the very beginning?

"How?"

His body shifted so he rested more on his side next to her, his arm supporting his head. His gaze shifted as well, became somewhat introspective.

"Because I've felt and 'seen' it in myself enough times. Even now I sometimes still feel it," a small smile overtook his mouth again, "So I took it upon myself to help you."

"Wait…"She turned on her side so she could face him properly, "You…Did your booking app really even crash?" she asked, recalling the incident that initially brought them into each other's company.

Shinsuke's smile turned into his signature fox-grin and he winked, "My app worked perfectly that night. I just didn't book anything."

"You planned this all out," it came out of her mouth more as a statement than a question or accusation.

"I only planned to become your friend in the beginning," he admitted, lips pursed in thought, "I felt you needed as much of home as I could give you here in America. What I didn't imagine going into this were the feelings you would stir in me. Such intense feelings. I cannot begin to describe the happiness I find when I'm with you." Once more he caressed her face. "Perhaps we helped each other."

Asuka felt her heart flutter anew in her chest upon hearing his words. He had sensed her troubles – even long before she had – and had taken it upon himself to try and cheer her up by making her feel at home in this far off country: speaking Japanese, treating her to her favorite food, and just offering her his companionship – and so much more – in her time of need. Hell, he saved her life.

He also filled her with so much happiness that she often felt overflowing with it when she was around him.

How could she ever express her gratitude or repay him for all his kindness? For surrendering himself to her?

She could only hope she had a lifespan's worth of time with him to try.

Snuggling into his side, she gave him a lingering peck on the lips.

"You make me feel like I am home, Shinsuke," she whispered, hoping that those words would be a good start.

The gentle smile he gave her was unlike any other she'd glimpsed on his face before. It was a smile she decided she liked most on him. She absorbed it into her memory for later so she could remember how to bring it forth from him again.

"So do you," he murmured, kissing her tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially Shinsuke's confession about how Asuka became more than a friend to him was different. He more open about his feelings of love. But the more it sat like that, the more it bugged me because looking into Japanese culture, men are more reserved about verbally expressing their feelings of love (especially when a couple just gets together). I wanted to try and keep to reality as much as possible (from what little I've learned from the vastness of their culture) and toned down his words. Again hope this fic was enjoyable. Likes and feedback are lovely and I appreciate them~


End file.
